onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Laffitte
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Lafitte (ラフィット, Rafitto) is the navigator of the Blackbeard pirates. Appearance He is incredibly pale and sickly looking, and tap-dances while he walks. Also, he is very tall, as the rest of his crewmates. Nonetheless, he is very stealthy. Personality During his tenure as a policeman, Lafitte was excessively cruel and violent, to the point of being exiled from West Blue. In contradiction to his past, Lafitte now seems to be a calm and quiet individual. He has yet to show the cruelty of his past, and he has apparently refused to assist in fighting alongside his crew when Portgas D. Ace attacked. Like the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates, Lafitte is a heavy believer of luck, fate, and dreams. Abilities and Powers As a former policeman, Lafitte had authority and power over citizens. However, due to his cruelty, he lost this authority when he was exiled. As a navigator, Lafitte guides the rest of the Blackbeard pirates through the open seas. His level of navigational skills are as of yet unknown, though it is expected he is a reasonably good navigator to navigate through the Grand Line and the Calm Belt. He infiltrated Mariejois and bypassed detection of several high ranking Marines and Shichibukai while wearing tap shoes, until he intentionally made his presence noticed. In the Anime, he is shown being able to travel incredible speed, rivaling CP9's Soru technique. Later he is revealed to (apparently) possess some sort of Devil Fruit that allows him to transform his arms into wings and fly. At this point, it's unknown whether this is a Paramecia or Zoan type fruit. History Past He used to be a policeman in West Blue, but he became a pirate after being exiled from the police force and banned from the West Blue for being excessively violent and unnecessarily cruel.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Lafitte's background is mentioned. Jaya Arc In the current storyline, he first appeared when he joined, unannounced and uninvited, and not to mention for a while unnoticed, at the meeting of the Shichibukai to determine the replacement for Crocodile in order to recommend his captain.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Lafitte suggests Blackbeard for Shichibukai. Post-Enies Lobby Arc He is seen again when Ace appears having finally caught up to Teach.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 325, Lafitte is seen with the rest of his crew. Mainly, he acts as a bystander, doing nothing to try to hinder Ace's progress, unlike his fellow crewmates Van Auger and Jesus Burgess. Impel Down Arc While Luffy was rioting in Level 4, Lafitte arrived at Impel Down along with his captain and crew. They have shown obvious hostility and have forced their way into the great prison. Their objective in visiting the prison, uninvited, is unknown. Along with his crewmates and captain he appeared in front of Luffy and other rioters at level 4. After exchanging words with Impel Down's mass breakout army, Lafitte and the rest of the crew is poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiryuu, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Trivia *His name may have been inspired by Jean Lafitte, a famous real-life pirate. *He and Shiryuu are both former World Government affiliates who were stripped of their positions and punished for abuse of privileges (excessively violent policeman exiled and murderous Impel Down Chief Guard given death sentence, respectively). *He and Stronger are the only members of the Blackbeard Pirates without an epithet. *His appearance resembles a female Japanese singer called Iwatani Tokiko(岩谷時子). When singing her band(Pinky and the Killers)'s most famous song, Koi no Kisetsu (恋の季節), she used to dress up like a man, which may explain his somewhat-feminine appearance. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:West Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Navigator Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:World Government